battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Knife
Trivia section The 3rd piece of trivia refers to the animation made with the knife from third person. It does not refer to which battlefield game this animation is from. This needs to be fixed. Zealot Guy 18:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :The only Battlefield game with the "Your killer" camera is BC2. Fixed. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Would it also be possible to get a video sample of this? Zealot Guy 16:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::We have one for BFBC. I could get some for BF Vietnam and BF1942, but not for BC2. Besides, it`s difficult to get one for BC2 since you can't wield it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was watching a bunch of my team mates do some knifing, and I discovered that the player does NOT preform a grab maneuver for a stab. The player will actually preform a downward stab directed at the victim's neck. I looked for a video and found one on youtube about how not to be a noobhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p4fkH9qC4M. Check at exactly 0:37 for the quick example. Zealot Guy 16:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand. How many hits does it usually take to kill with the BF1942 knife? Because I always feel like it takes multiple swipes (it may just be the shit melee hit detection the early BF games had), but according to the stats SSD put up on the page, it would take a minimum of three hits, and that's if they hit the head. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I gotta work on that. Well, to put it simple, according to all the damage values found in the game files, player health is 30. So that would be one swipe at the head, two at the torso, or four at the legs. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, now that makes sense. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Russian Knife In BF3 single player. It appears as the knife of the GRU is different, well, is there any multiplayer version of it, description, and images? KevzMarz 06:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Dima does use a different knife; it's a short machete associated with Russian Spetsnaz special forces. The tip can be used as a shovel, the back has a saw-tooth serration, and the blade has markings and holes in it so it can be used to estimate range to targets. The edge has a deep curve with shorter, square serrations (probably to cut wire with). You can get a pretty look at it when Dima chops the power cables for the gate controls in 'Comrades'. The Russian machete does not appear in multiplayer, presumably because those soldiers are not special forces or GRU operatives. (The Russian paratroopers the Marines take on in single player do not use this machete either as far as I recall.) Atypicaloracle (talk) BF4 In BF4 you can customize your knife. At the E3 livestream, you could see that one option was a "shank". Should we make a new page, or keep it all on this page? 02:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :This is one of those borderline cases. I think that, like the Red Dot Sight pages, it probably ought to be split. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Well we did keep the BF3 Premium Knife on the page when its technically a different weapon yet its exactly the same functionally. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 02:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :So, too, are the handguns in BF2, but we have separate pages for them. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmm as you said borderline yet these really have no info except their different appearance, like the RDS pages -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 02:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The C-100 is mind blowing. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 15:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Why cant I edit page? Why can I not seem to add information to the BF4 knife section or any of these weapon entries? Patrickownz April 10, 2015 :The page is locked to new users due to vandalism. What do you want to add? -- 13:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I wanted to add useful information within the extra info section on the BF4 knives so I can provide additonal details. For instance the "SEAL Knife" I'd like to say - "Based upon the SOG SEAL 2000 knife currently issued to US Navy SEALS." - Unsigned comment was added by :::Adding real life information into articles is not allowed. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC)